


Stranger Things: S2EP2 - Halloween Redux

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halloween AU., Love, Mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: One shot. My take on a few scenes from S2E2
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stranger Things: S2EP2 - Halloween Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Just came up with this. Didn't want to wait till Halloween to post this.
> 
> And ok. I'm biased. I really liked writing this one.

“ Keep trick-or-treating. I'm bored anyways.” Mike had enough candy. More than enough candy. What he really wanted was to be with Eleven. Share his candy with her. Eat it until they were both sick as a dog.

He smiled internally.  _ I don’t think she’s ever had candy… or even seen a scary movie. _

He had to stop thinking that way. It was depressing him more than he already was.

He saw Chief Hoppers Blazer slowing down in front of him.

“Get in the truck, kid.” 

_ Oh great, what did I do now? _

XXXXX

Mike and just clicked his seatbelt on when Hopper said, “What do you have in the bag, Mike. All the good stuff?”

_ Ok, that’s weird, why would he want to know that? _

Mike shrugged, “I guess so.”

“Remember not to eat the apples, shit like that.”

“Yes  _ Mom…”  _ There wasn’t a kid on Halloween night that didn’t get that warning.

“Can I ask where we are going?”

“Sure.” It was Hopper’s turn to shrug.

Mike waited.

And waited.

Finally he gave off a huge sigh. “Ok… where are we going.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“The last surprise I had was facing a demogorgon… and then the girl I loved, died saving me. I’m done with surprises. Stop the truck and let me out.”

“You said,  _ loved? _ You don’t love her anymore? What happened? New girlfriend?… or did you give up on her?” Hopper raised an eyebrow.

_Ok. That hurt. That hurt a lot_.  _ I have  _ not _ given up on El. I’ve called her every night for 352 days, and I’ll call her again tonight. I haven’t given up on you El. I don’t care what Hopper says. Where is he getting all this from anyway? It’s not like he gives a shit. _

Mike was even more depressed than he had been ten minutes ago.

“Seriously, Mr. Hopper. Please stop the truck and let me go home.”

“No.”

Mike stopped suddenly. He said that just like El would have said it. It’s almost like her attitude about some things had rubbed off on him.

“Was that Mayfield I saw with you guys.?”

“Yeah. What about her?”

“Her brother is an asshole, stay away from him.”

Hopper was silent until they stopped.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


They were trudging through the woods, it had been about five minutes and finally Mike swallowed and got up the nerve to say, “Are you going to rape and kill me and bury me in the woods?”

Hopper turned to him shocked, “Jesus kid, what the fuck kind of comics are you reading?”

He was distracted just enough to set off the trip wire. Mike almost shit his pants at the loud crack in the cool night.

Mike was terrified. “Relax kid, it’s a tripwire… but we have to hurry, she’s going to be scared.”

_ Who’s going to be scared? What the hell was going on?  _ Had Hopper had one too many tonight? Mike couldn’t smell anything on him in the closed quarters of the Blazer front seat, but Hopper had been known to pop his share of pills.

  
  
  


XXXXX

Eleven heard the bang.  _ Uh oh. The bad men found me. _ She quickly went to the radio to click the microphone with h-e-l-p. As soon as she got to the radio . She heard a the knock on the door. 

_ It’s the special knock. I’m ok. _

“Hey honey, I promised I’d bring all the good stuff,  _ and _ a scary movie.”

El smiled. She loved it when he called her  _ honey. _ It meant he was in a good mood, and that she hadn’t done anything to make him mad.

She cautiously stood in front of the door. She heard her dad mumble, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this.

“I have something even sweeter than the candy… “ and then louder, “sorry about the tripwire, I was distracted by the surprise.”

El’s brow furrowed as she tilted her head forward. All the locks unlatched. The door knob turned and it swung open.

Eleven couldn’t believe her eyes. It was  _ him _ ! It was Mike. It was the boy she loved. Yes... loved. She knew that now. She loved Mike Wheeler, and here he was! Standing right in front of her.

They collided with each other and El breathed, “Mike!”

  
  
  


XXXXX

Hopper had seen love before. He knew exactly what it looked and felt like. He was witnessing it now. He was a little uncomfortable at how strong it was, for their age, that wasn’t common. He knew it happened, but it wasn’t that common. No parent would be comfortable with it.

He loved that little girl so much that he knew in his heart he would let her get away with anything. This was going to be one of those things. He was just going to have to live with it because he didn’t want to lose her over some outdated way of thinking about kids. He didn’t want to lose her at all. He felt a little jealous that Mike was now going to be permanently in the picture, but he was overjoyed at seeing the smile on her face when they parted and she came over to him and hugged his middle.

“I love you dad… and… and.”

“I know, honey… and you love him too.” He could feel her nod against his stomach.

XXXXX

  
  


“You’ve been  _ hiding _ her?”

“No.” El said. Her voice defiant.

“My dad’s been protecting me… you already set off the tripwire, he’s been feeding me, and he’s been teaching me. I’m  _ not _ stupid.”

Mike looked back and forth between the two. He could see the bond. 

_ What happened that she ended up here? Wherever  _ here  _ is. _

“Um, ok… as long as you’re safe from the bad men.”

“I am.” She looked up and smiled at Hopper, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Ok, you two. El wanted a really scary movie, but I won’t be protecting her from the scary scenes Mike. That’s now your job. And for Christ’s sake, don’t let her eat too much candy, she’ll just puke it all out.”

“P-puke?”

Mike turned to her, “means throw-up. It’s not fun at all.”

“I don’t like throwing up,” El said, a disgusted look on her face.

“Ok I’m going back out there to make sure the yahoo’s don’t cause too much trouble. Kissing, nothing else, stay up as late as you want, but she sleeps in her room, you sleep out here. Are we clear?”

Both of them nodded. 

But they both lied.

  
  
  
  


XXXXX

  
  
  
  


The sun was about to come up and Hopper carefully,  _ manually _ opened all the locks and let himself in, re-locking the door behind him. He’s already fixed the tripwire a few minutes ago.

They were still on the couch. A wool blanket draped over them. El’s mouth hanging open and drooling on Mike’s shoulder, his head resting on the top of hers. Hopper could see that her mouth still had a half formed smile.

He went back outside, a few dozen feet away from the cabin.

His breath hitched once before the tears started and he bawled like a kid.

It was the happiest cry of his entire life,


End file.
